The Wish
by stellacisem
Summary: Kagome is trapped in the modern-day side of the well.Then a lady gives her the Embryo!But in order to be it's guardian, she has to... get back to age 10! How will she hide the Embryo from Easter&the Guardians while she attends to Seiyo Academy?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This entire chapter was written by Shi-ShiNata! :)**

**Shi-Shinata: Yep, so enjoy it! ^_^ **

**Chapter One: **_Prelude_

One thousand seven hundred and three years ago, there lived a powerful miko named Midoriko. During a great battle that lasted seven days and seven nights Midoriko was attacked by a great number of demons. On the seventh day, a demon, made by the lusts of a man, who desired Midoriko, somehow got hold of her between its jaws. Midoriko, in one last great attempt to purify the demon, forced out the demon's soul, but in doing so, forced out her own. Both the demon and Midoriko died in this attempt, but their souls combined to form a powerful jewel that came to be known as the Shikon no Tama - the Jewel of Four Souls - a jewel rumored to have the power to grant a single wish.

The Jewel then was passed on from person to person, until, one day, a Taijiya Village, near Midoriko's final resting place, took possession of the jewel. Knowing that they could not keep the Jewel from becoming tainted, they entrusted it to a powerful miko, named Kikyo.

Kikyo then spent most of her time purifying any demon who attempted to kill her and use the jewel for their own selfish desires. Alas, there was only one demon that she would not purify, for he was only a hanyo, a half demon, who reminded her somewhat of herself. His name was Inuyasha. Over time, they slowly fell in love.

Kikyo wanted to use the Jewel to transform Inuyasha into a human, and if there plan had worked, the jewel would have been destroyed by such a pure wish and Kikyo would of been relieved of her duty as the guardian of the sacred jewel, allowing her to live together with Inuyasha for the rest of their days. Unfortunately, a petty thief that went by the name of Onigumo, who lusted after both Kikyo and a tainted Jewel, tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying each other. He offered his flesh to many demons, and a hanyo shape-shifter named Naraku was born. Naraku transformed himself into a replica of Inuyasha, injured Kikyo, and then attacked Inuyasha as a replica of Kikyo. Kikyo, believing Inuyasha had betrayed her, forced the last of her purification powers into a sealing arrow, and took one shot at Inuyasha, pinning him to a tree, which then sealed him to that same tree for fifty years, forcing him to sleep for, what she had hoped, all eternity. She then ordered her younger sister Kaede to burn her body with the sacred Jewel, so it would never be used for evil. But, because Kikyo was filled with bitter hatred when she died, the Shikon no Tama that was entrusted to her became tainted.

Five hundred and thirty-five years later in modern day Japan, the reincarnation of the miko Kikyo - Kagome - was born with the sacred Jewel hidden inside her body. She carried it until her fifteenth birthday, when a demon named 'Mistress Centipede' pulled her into the Bone Eater's Well and five hundred years into the past. They appeared in the Feudal Era about 50 years after Kikyo died, where the demon bites into Kagome's side and rips the jewel out of Kagome. Kagome frees Inuyasha and he kills the demon. She then takes over the task of guarding the sacred Jewel from evil, but unintentionally shatters it into a great number of shards that scatter throughout all Japan.

She and Inuyasha work together to collect as many pieces of the jewel as they can, and are later joined by a kitsune named Shippo, a monk named Miroku, a taijiya named Songo, and a two tailed neko demon named Kirara. Together they worked to gather the Jewel shards and kill the evil Naraku.

Three years after beginning their quest, the final battle takes place, where, once tricking Naraku and gaining hold of the jewel, the miko Kagome makes a wish after seeing the deceased around her.

"Shikon no Tama, I wish that you would take the evil Naraku from this world, and set things to the way they would have been if Naraku had died fifty years ago, when Kikyo had passed on." the jewel then granted Kagome's wish, and was purified.

After celebrating the winning of a hard battle, and the return of loved ones, Lady Kagome attempted to go home, to a time beyond the Bone Eater's Well, but something went wrong. Once the Lady Kagome had made it through the well, a demon destroyed it, unknowingly trapping the miko on the other side. The well was rebuilt, using wood from a sacred tree, but Lady Kagome never returned.

Five hundred years in the future, a depressed Lady Kagome was visited by Lady Midoriko and given guardianship over a powerful object called The Embryo. But to become The Embryo's guardian, Lady Kagome was reduced to a ten year old, and The Embryo became her own chara, Angel.

This is where our story begins...

"Kagome dear, it's time to wake up for school," said a voice, while shaking my arm to wake me from my peaceful, blissful slumber. I open my eyes to see my tenshi of a mother desperately trying to wake me. I mutter something about 'but it's not even seven yet' and turn on my side. I then lifted one of my many pillows to cover my face from the light seeping in through my curtains. I heard my mother give an exaggerated sigh before saying, "Kagome Higurashi, if you do not get up this instant, Lord Sesshomaru's gift of getting you into the best elementary school of all Japan, Seiyo Academy, will go to waste."

"Fine," I mumbled, sitting up and letting the pillow fall off my face and onto my lap. My mother then gave me one of her famous smiles before leaving the room, giving me the privacy I needed to change into my new uniform.

"You are so~ gonna love this school Gome-chan! I know it!" shouts my chara, Angel, throwing one of her tiny fists into the air, while flapping her tiny wings so that she could fly in front of me. She then flies over to my vanity and struggles to pick up the hairbrush on it while I stand up out of bed and walk over to my closet, taking off my pajamas on the way there.

"That's what you say. I myself do not want to attend 5th grade for the second time," I said, pulling out my uniform from my closet. I then walk over to my bed, lay the full uniform on it and, piece by piece, slowly put it on.

"But this is a brand new start, Gome-chan! No more are you Kagome Higurashi, most beautiful girl in Tokyo High, but instead you are Kagome Taishou, adopted sister to Sesshomaru Taishou, of whom is the head of Taishou Corps! Neh! I wish I could be a student too..." trailed off Angel. As she struggles to fly over to me to hand me the, to her, heavy hairbrush. I take the brush from her and start brushing my hair, not really knowing what to say.

"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru is here!" my mother called out. I yell back a quick 'Hai!', grab my backpack next the the door of my room and put on my white headband. As I close the door to my room behind me, Angel flies out and lands on my head, giving her poor wings a break. " Ja ne, Kagome-chan!" says my mother, as she hands me breakfast as I run out the door.

"Ja ne, Okaa-san!" I call out. Mama closes the door behind me as I run across the shrine heading to the stairs. I then run down the stairs, two at a time, and stop myself just before I run into Sesshomaru-sama's limo. The driver standing in front of a limo door opens it for me. I thank him and take my seat. The man nods and heads back to the driver's seat so that he can drive me to school.

" Konichiwa Sesshomaru-sama!" I exclaim as I put my seat belt on. A very human looking Sesshomaru nods his head to my greeting.

"Konichiwa Sesshomaru-sama!" exclaims Angel-chan, while waving to Sesshomaru.

"...konichiwa Miko-san, Chara-san..." says Sesshomaru in a bored tone of voice. Sesshomaru has been looking after me ever since he learned of my new...honor... of guarding The Embryo, saying something about his honor owing it to me since I was, technically, the one who got rid of Naraku.

About ten minutes later we pull up to Seiyo Academy. When I looked out the window, I could

see many children all wearing similar uniforms to my own, staring at Sesshomaru's limo, mouths gaping wide.

"Ja ne, Sesshomaru-sama," I say, as the limo driver opens the door for me. I then step out of the car, slinging my faithful yellow backpack over my shoulder. I could feel Angel-chan entering my backpack, looking for some snacks to eat. The limo driver then closes the door behind me, bows, and heads back to the driver's seat to take Sesshomaru to work. As I turn to face the crowd of children, I notice most of them are whispering about one thing or the other. I then start my walk towards the school building.

"I heard she is some sort of princess from the another land," gossiped one child.

" Well I heard that _the_ Sesshomaru Taishou adopted her as his baby sister," gossiped another.

"No way! Well _I _heard that her older sister is some sort of pop star!"

I sighed. I could time travel, befriend a lord, and even purify demons, but if there was one thing I could not handle: it was elementary school.

**Stellacisem: So this is some kind of a cliffhanger. Do you wonder what's on Shi-ShiNata's mind? I won't tell you! lol.**

**Shi-ShiNata: just press the review button, ppl! We'd like to know what you think about this :)**


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: Shi-Shinata has written down this chapter! We hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter Two:** _The first day_

After about three minutes of listening to the bakas gossip about me, I had had enough. I grabbed the nearest boy gossiping about me, slammed his back to a wall, and gave a glare that could rival Sesshomaru's.

"Now I want you to listen and listen well baka. I want you to go tell all your friends here that if I hear you, or any of you friends talking about me... there will be hell to pay. Got it?" I growled out. I was pissed. They were acting like they had nothing better to do than to gossip about the new girl all day! The boy nodded and I let him go...was that a wet spot on his shorts?... I didn't want to know.

Everybody that was listening to the conversation backed up, giving me plenty of room to continue walking the rest of the way to the building. Unfortunately, because of the scene I had just started, I only heard new rumors about me.

"Wow did you see that? I bet she takes martial arts!"

"Well I heard she's got a black belt!"

"Tough and scary Kagome-chan!"

I sighed. From what I could see so far, these kids were a bunch of spoiled brats. When I reached the door to the school, one of the boys rushed to open it for me. I was still pissed from the incident earlier, so I didn't thank him.

"Wow! So tough and scary!" shouted out the boy that had just held the door open for me. All his friends then crowded around him telling him how brave he was. After that, I decided to just tune everything out. Sometimes I agree with Lord Sesshomaru. Most humans are spoiled, greedy brats that would do anything for attention. Every once in a while I will come across a human worthy of my time, but by the looks of this school so far, I wont be able to find any here.

When I finally found my way to the class room I calmly took a seat in the back, not wanting to draw attention to myself. As I hear all the children around me gossip, I sighed, I was not the 'Tough and Scary Kagoma-chan' they all pictured me to be. Instead, I was an outgoing eighteen year old that, truthfully, had to harden up over the years because of the vocal torment of a single puppy-eared hanyo.

In order to protect myself from the cruel world, I had created a hardened persona, locking away my true character inside. But then, the day I met Angel-chan, I had finally found someone to reveal my true character to and, although Angel-chan was not carried in my heart until released by a desperate hope to show my 'would be self' like most children with guardian characters, I truly felt as though she were borne from my own soul, and really was my 'would be self', for she matches my true character so well.

"Gome-chan?" asked Angel-chan as she pops her head out of my backpack. I felt my eyes soften at the sound of her voice. To me, Angel-chan was my own adopted child.

"C-C-Can I explore a little bit? I-I mean, they're normal humans right? So they won't be able to see me right?" she asked me, giving me the puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, she knew that I could almost never say no to her.

I sighed before whispering, "Very well then, but be careful, don't go to far away, and no matter what, return at the end of the day."

Angel-chan's eyes grew wide as saucers as she gave a cheer and flew out of the room to explore an unknown territory, the school, barely missing Amu Hinamori, the Joker of the Guardians, entering the room for class.

Although I didn't know it at that time, over the course of the day, I learned that, on the outside, the Guardians were a group of students who represented the entire student body, but, after calling Sesshomaru on my cell phone during one of the class changes, I learned that they were really a group of children united together to find one thing, The Embryo... DANG IT!

I was so relieved when Sesshomaru's limo pulled up to the school once classes had finished, but I tensed right back up when I saw Sesshomaru's face as I took my seat. Angel-chan voiced my exact thoughts.

"Don't tell me you've got more bad news Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed with an adorable pout on her face, while laying on my head to rest her wings.

"I am afraid so, Chara-san, Miko-san." he started, "As it turns out, the Guardians are not the only group in the area that are looking for The Embryo. An origination called 'Easter' is also searching for it. But Easter has no morals when it comes to how they find it,for unlike the Guardians whom purify any and all x-eggs they come across, Easter is creating more and more x-eggs by the day." Ugg.

X-eggs were eggs that would have hatched onto Shugo Charas, or Guardian Characters, when a child finally desires to be his/her would be self, but instead, the child is filled with doubt and disbelief and goes into a state of depression. For all children have an egg in there hearts, there would be selves, yet, unseen. When this egg becomes an x-egg, the child will forever become a hollowed version of themselves, unless, there egg is purified.

"Ano...Sesshomaru-sama, what does Easter do with the x-eggs when they find out there not me?" asked Angel-chan, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"They destroy them."

Angel-chan's eyes and my eyes widened with shock and horror when Sesshomaru said that, for if a child's heart's egg was destroyed... let's just say he or she will never be the same again, because the heart's egg is 40% of that child's soul...

"Miko-san," said Sesshomaru, trying to grab my attention. I looked up to see that his face now had his normal blank look, instead of the previous your-not-gonna-like-this look. When I met his eyes he continued.

"Perhaps it would be wise for you to keep your Chara hidden while you attend school, we do not want the Guardians to notice her," he advised. I nodded. It seemed like it would be a good idea.

"Also, this Sesshomaru orders you, Miko-san, to stay at his estate until we can find safer accommodations for you. For this Sesshomaru can protect you better then the wards around your shrine if Easter truly is as dangerous as we believe. We can not afford for them to get there hands on The Embryo," he told me. I nodded once more. We could not, no... would not let the Guardians or Easter get there filthy hands on Angel-chan. Normally, I would just do something like switch schools so that we could avoid trouble, but in this scenario it was best that you keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

When I arrived home that day, Sesshomaru told me that he would prepare a room for me at his estate and that we would make the move this weekend. I was not to surprised to hear this. After all, the sooner the better. Neither was I surprised when he told me that all I would need to pack would be any personal items I might need. Sesshomaru _was_ a billionaire multiple times over. So I only nodded at the information he gave me.

When Sesshomaru left, I was a bit taken back when Angel-chan just popped up in front of me asking me to take her to the park. Knowing that I could pack and work on my to easy homework later, I agreed. So once I had dropped my bag off in my room, changed out of my uniform and into a more appropriate outside outfit and had left a note for my mother for when she got home from work, we left.

I closed the door behind me, once making sure Angel-chan was already sitting on my shoulder, ran across the yard to the shrine steps and ran down them as fast as I could. Thankfully, I was able to stop myself just before I ran out into the road. I then turned left towards the park.

**Stellacisem: So... the next chapter will be done by me :D I dunno, what should I write?...**

**Si-ShiNata: You can write anything but NO SPOILERS!**


	3. The Meeting

**This chapter has been written, edited for 3 times, deleted, rewritten and posted again! Whoo-hoo for me! XD So if you though you read this, I suggest you read it again. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews! It just made me and Nata-chan soo happy :D This time it's me that's writing, so review again for this chapter! Lol. Hope you enjoy this! ^_^**

**Chapter 3: **_The Meeting_

There was a park across my new school. It was big and contained many salesmen; ice cream stands; newspaper sellers and of course, a lot of busy people. They must be very busy, and I mean it. They didn't look at me when I walked past them, talking to myself. At least that's what many people would see me doing. Only people with shugo charas can see Angel flying near me, talking to me.

"Gome-chan, are you okay with throwing out the diary you've been keeping since high school started?" she said while a finger on her mouth, trying to cove up her both curious and worried voice.

"Yeah… Since I'm an elementary school student now, who needs the formula of speed or velocity or other things eh? It's not like I will start using them in my real life." I said and faked a laugh. It was so fake that Angel, for the first time ever, stopped flying with me and looked at me with her big and sharp eyes.

"Kagome." She said, calling my name without suffixes which indicates that she was very serious right now. "I know that you threw it out because of the memories it keeps about the Inuyasha and the gang and all, but you know that you shouldn't dwell on things too much, right? I mean, if you don't look ahead of yourself, and look back, then you will trip and fall, hitting your head on a sharp thing and ta-dah! Another hospital trip for you!" She was talking about the time where I tripped and my head hit some sharp stony thingy because I wasn't paying attention on the present, but on the past. And the following days, I had to stay in hospital just for the doctors to check on me and finally release me.

Angel flew over me and arched her brow, daring for an answer. I only nodded while trying to sort my thoughts. After that, her mood suddenly changed to her normally cheerful one and she started to talk like there was no tomorrow, with me listening of course… Well, half-listening, but did it matter?

"A CHARA!" I heard a loud noise behind me. I slowly and cautiously looked at the owner of the voice. She was a little child with sandy brown pigtails and golden eyes. A moment later, for me it was like eternity, I found myself being chased by the little monster with Angel grasping my hair to not get behind me.

"Another chara!" came the voice of the little monster again, which seems to have eternal to more energy for the passing minutes as I came to a full stop after I got to the end of the park.

"Waaaah!" Angel whined, with tears in her eyes as the monster suddenly tried to grab her, who was still grasping my hair and out of breath even though I was the one who was running.

"First the Guardians, then Easter Company and now some crazy girl! Just who do they think they are?" I whispered harsly. Angel just chuckled at my comment.

She looked apologetically to me. "Gomen, Gome-chan. I got you into this mess."

"No need to worry." I said, dismissing the topic. I was still pissed at the people who were trying to capture my precious Angel.

"Ami-chan!" called another voice. "What are you doing?"

"Onee-chan, look, there is another chara!"

"She stopped." Angel informed me as I was trying to climb a tree, not seeing what the little monster did. I looked down from the branch I was on and saw the girl with another person. She had pink hair and golden eyes. It was the Joker. A guardian. "We need to escape." I said back to my chara. She nodded back before talking again. "I'm tired, can I rest on your head?"

"Sure." I said back to her. After she got on my head, I tried to make a plan of escaping. Little to no idea popped into my mind and I only did what I could do at that moment, climbed the tree till I was at the top of the not tall enough chestnut tree.

"Sorry, Miss?" said a feminine voice. I acted like I didn't hear her.

"Be respectful Gome-chan." Said Angel to me. "Let's see what she wants to say."

"You know that she is a guardian, right?" I asked back to her. I didn't want her to end up being friends with a guardian of its chara. That was just so dangerous.

"Just try it, Gome-chan. You won't be sorry." Angel-chan said, smiling. There were times that I suspected Angel from knowing things that I don't. Well, this was one of them.

"Miss? Can I talk to you?" said the pink haired girl again, this time louder. I sighed at defeat.

"Hai?" I looked down, to her, too stubborn to climb down the tree.

"Sorry for my little sister's reaction." She said apologetically. Then she looked around to see if someone could hear her, which to her relief and my crushing hopes, there wasn't any single person. She turned to look up on me. "She just loves guardian charas. It's nice to meet you, I'm Amu. And you are…?" I looked to see Angel-chan nodding at me.

"Fine." I said towards my chara and then turned towards the girl-Amu. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." After I said that I moved my body to face somewhere else but her. But to my luck, which I suspect I even have little, Amu started to talk again.

"Kagome-san? Can we… um… talk a little bit more please?" I sighed and turned towards her, my glare didn't even soften when I saw her innocent looking eyes. 'Damn it!' I cursed in my mind. 'Her eyes resemble In—I mean that stupid Hanyou's eyes very much!'

"What's it?" I tried to sound scary so she might let me go.

"What's her name?" she pointed to Angel-chan. Darn. I wish I hadn't come here. But then Angel would have been saddened. And I would NEVER afford that.

"I'm Angel!" said my chara for me. "Nice to meet you Amu-chan. You can see me, which means you have a chara too, right?" Amu smiled a little.

"You're right, I have three of them. Guys, come out."

After she said that, her bag opened and three shugo charas exited it. The first one to talk was the pink one.

"I'm Ran, the energetic cheerleader! Nice to meet you!"

"Miki here." The blue one said and after I turned to her, she continued. "I'm the creative one. I enjoy things such as art and music." After a second of silence, Amu coughed towards Miki. "Uh! And it's nice to meet you." She finished.

"I'm Suu desu ~"said a soft voice near my ear. "Amu is such a bad cooker desu~. And she doesn't have a clean room desu~. That's why I help her desu~." I looked at the green chara.

"Suu! I'm not a bad cooker, I just need some experience!" Amu said defending herself. The other two charas just laughed.

"Does she always use 'desu~'?" I asked Amu, imitating Suu.

"She does." Amu smiled at her chara.

"She and her charas seem good. Maybe you should be friends with her." Angel whispered to me.

"You know I'm no friendly type, Angel. And I can't be friends with them. You know why!" I whispered back, almost desperate to get out of there.

"I know, but why do you think that I'm here then?" She whispered back as I watched her go towards the other charas to talk.

Why do I think she's here?... I really didn't know and what saddened me the most was that I didn't know nor because of the lack of self confidence as the other people, but because she wasn't born out of me. My eyes watered a little bit but I kept the tears and they started to fade away almost immediately.

"Um, Kagome-san, are you okay?" Amu looked concerned. I guess I was thinking so deeply about the meaning of Angel being given to me… I almost felt guilty, but I pushed the feeling away with a great mental force which Angel liked to call "Kagome's mental and emotional shield for unnecessary protection from should-be-unknown-to-us things such as thoughts and feelings about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo which also is being blocked with the feeling of love, friendship and trust.". Yeah, I know it's a very long name. But as of lately, she started to name things pretty long. That might be her hobby. But if it was her hobby, and if she was my guardian chara, then does that mean that I want to be someone who can use too many words in one sentence just to enjoy it and make everyone feel dizzy and unsure of what I said because their though process couldn't catch up with just what I said? Oh no, I sound… I sound… I sound like a darn physco! And I think I should stop this thought process now because everyone is looking at me strangely!

"Yes, I'm fine Amu. And please call me Kagome, no suffixes." I have to act like I'm moving on. I shouldn't bother anyone, especially Angel, with my mental breaking down. Ugh, this is just because of Inuyasha. That darn hanyou! I f I ever meet him again… I'm going to kick his ass to the Milkyway Galaxy!

"So Kagome-s – I mean Kagome, are you happy with our school?" Amu stopped my though process from getting more dangerous by her sudden question.

"Oh... I guess so." I said. "I just started Seiyo Academy, so I do not know what to think of it yet. And also, there is this friend problem. I'm not much of a friendly type and everyone in the school already started gossiping about me." then I mimicked them. "Tough and scary Kagome-chan!"

"That's so likely to happen if you are new." She said as she laughed. "I heard you were called 'Tough and Scary Kagome-chan!' Haha!" she laughed after imitating the other students. I let a loose smile adorn my face. "Let me tell you my story then. When I first started school, everyone called me 'Cool and spicy Amu!' and started gossiping about me because I had locked myself into a shell of emotionlessness. But then one day, I was watching the TV with my parents and we were having dinner. Then this crazy fortune teller started saying …"

_Flashback (Amu's P.O.V)_

"_ON YOUR BUTTS! Your guardian spirit is here!"_

_I jumped with the sudden voice. Then I noticed it coming from the TV._

"_The guardian spirit that will protect humanity is here."_

"_What? That phony old hag again?" I wondered out loud. Oh, how I wish I hadn't…_

"_Saeki Nobuko-sensei is a gifted fortune-teller, Amu-chan." Said my mother, Hinamori Midori. She was a monthly publication editor on a magazine."Mama's magazine has done a special article on her three times."_

_Then my dad started talking and pointing to a photo of me, doing exercises. Girl, doesn't he talk a lot… but then it struck me, when did he take that picture? Scary…_

"_Skawee. Skawee monster!" Ami suddenly started to yell and cry._

"_It's not skawee Ami-chan, It's scary." Mom said to her._

"_Beat up that monster big sister!" she said to me, completely ignoring the others as she hugged me._

"_That's a human Ami …" I said nothing more than that. Then the 'monster' started talking again._

"_A monster…? No, a fortune-teller is not a scary thing. I'll always be behind you, watching you. I'm a strong ally that will save you."_

_She really was scary…_

"_She really is an idiot." I said to no one in particular._

"_People who say stupid things will die." The fortune teller said suddenly. _

…

_There was a long silence. Was she… you know… reading minds? Nah, she is just making things up, she isn't trying to talk to me or something. She's just making up lame things._

"_I'm talking to you." She said. Then I shivered. This woman was crazy. Totally._

"_Fortune-teller is only a thing that unlucky people cling to…" I said as I stand up. "I will NEVER believe in it."_

"_So...So cool!" my 'parents' started telling me how cool I was. Like I care._

"_Thanks for the meal." I said as I walked up the stairs and towards my room to get ready for a shower._

"_AHH! What is this awful sound?" I was panicking. But then the sound stopped. "What? It stopped before too." it started again. "EHH? What is this, the occoult? Impossible…This is awful, I can't take a bath like this!"_

"_I can't take it anymore! Acting like that all day made me so tired!" I said as I laid down on my bed._

_That personality is a lie._

…_Yes… I am…_

_I am the only one who knows my real personality. I transferred schools halfway through the year… They mistook my poor talking skills as being cool. They thought I was being rebellious by not saying anything, so they called me "cool". I tried new clothing that my mother didn't like…_

_I wanted to be a cuter, more obedient girl. Just once I'd like to wear pink instead of black. But that's not my "personality" now, is it?…_

_Flashback end._

"That's when I prayed to be my real self, not my cooler self. I guess that guardian spirit of mine heard me because next morning, I saw three eggs lying on the bed. That's how this all started."

"Then she started coming out of her shell desu~" said Suu.

"She's more talkative as you can see." Said Miki with a small smile.

"But for her to be like this, she spent so much effort!"Ran added as she raised one of her hands.

"I see…" I said. It was certainly different from my encounter with Angel.

"And how did you get Angel-san?" Amu asked while looking towards my chara.

...

There was a silence as I looked at Angel to see that she was looking back at me with confused eyes... What should I do?... I know that I shouldn't let anyone know how I got her! Even she doesn't know the real truth, she just thinks that with the help of a lady called Lady Midoriko, I "gave birth" to her as my guardian chara. At least she knew that she was the Embryo.

"Ah, Amu-chan is making new friends!" said a deep voice, suddenly interrupting my thoughts. But luckily it interrupted my conversation with Amu too. I looked to see a chara flying towards me with full force. "Waah-!" just before he crashed me, Angel 'came to my rescue'.

"Angel's kick!" she kicked the chara out of 'my way'.

"Ow, that hurt ~nya!" it said.

"Yoru?" said Amu, surprised.

"You know him?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he is Ikuto's guardian chara, which means—"

"Nice to see you again, Amu." Said a voice behind us. I turned around to see a gorgeous boy with silky midnight blue hair and, again, midnight blue eyes. "We were away from each other for so long."

"Wh-what do you want Ikuto?" she asked him as she blushed a crimson red. "And we saw each other two days ago!" Did Amu just blush? So that means... she has a crush on this Ikuto guy?

"Oh, but Amu, I missed you!" he said. He was definitely teasing Amu. And I don't think she liked it.

"Ikuto or Kick-it-o, I don't care whoever you are, but stay out of her way. She definitely doesn't like you a bit." I said. _What a lie..._

"Oh, what a fiery cat." He said as he hugged me from my back. Wait a minute, how did he get on the tree so fast? "I think I found a cute prey." Suddenly my tear drop shaped necklace pendant changed into a pair of Angel wings 'Ops. This isn't going to be good' I thought before I yelled as an unknown rage build inside me.

"Kagome's kick!" I kicked Ikuto on his 'soft spot' as he let go of me and hit another tree.

"That should give you a lesson, kick-it-o." I told him as I turned to the shocked Amu. Then she started to giggle and it turned in to a laugh shortly. I smiled at her and with my sharp eyes, I saw Ikuto silently making his way out of the park.

"Angel." I said as I motioned her to come near me. She did. "What's it, Kagome-chan?"

"We should go. We wouldn't want them to hear our story, would we?" There was a moment of silence then Angel's soft face changed into a frightened one. We wouldn't want ANYBODY to find out she is embryo, let alone a guardian with a chara-lunatic little sister.

"Let's say good-byes now." I whispered to her again. She nodded and then shouted at her friends. "Ran, Miki, Suu, we have to go. We'll see you later!"

"Amu, gomen but I have to go. I'll see you later? "I said questioning her. Please say no…

"Sure." She said. "By the way, I didn't really listen to you when you were introducing yourself to class, so what is your surname?"

I tried not to sigh when I heard her say "sure." But then I shook it off. "Anyways, it is Hig- I mean it is Taishou. Kagome Taishou. And yours is?"

"Amu Hinamori." She smiled. I smiled back. "I'll see you later, Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu." then I let Angel get on my head and ran towards the entrance. This was going to be troublesome. The guardians… This time I sighed out loud. Angel looked at me with understanding eyes. Then my thoughts went to Amu and Ikuto. _I wonder if something happened between those two..._

**Stellacisem: So how did you find it? I know I know, my style and Nata-chan's style are very different, but believe me, I try. So if you can give me some suggestions about this, it would be great.**

**Shi-ShiNata: Let's see… I'll comment when I read this.**

**Stellacisem: Okay, so you guys too, read&review!**


	4. The Trouble: Part I

**Stellacisem: okay, to say the real thing, I was a little bit discouraged. But from now on, I will not let this story to be a trash. Sooo from now on, I will update a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks and please, ShishiNata and I will be very pleased if you continue to send reviews. -^_^- thank you ppl! Well, hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 4:**_ No! The Trouble Part 1_

"Ohayo gozaimasu." I said to Sesshomaru-sama as I entered the limousine. I thanked the man who hold the door for me and returned to the conversation I tried to have with Sesshomaru-sama.

"Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama!" Angel said after me.

"Ohayo miko-san, chara-san." He said as he always did. After that, the driver started to drive towards my school.

"Sesshomaru-sama? I need to ask you something…" I said as I averted my gaze from his.

"What's it, Kagome-san?" he asked when he saw how nervous I was.

"You see, yesterday I went to park with Angel and accidentally got caught by some guardian and her little sister. Then we started to have a simple conversation and they found out that I also have a chara. BUT they didn't found out that Angel was the embryo and the girl has three charas which is a little odd, don't you think?"I said as I laughed nervously. "And…" I stopped and shifted uncomfortably.

"And…" he encouraged me to go on.

"And… we're in the same class and she thinks we are friends now. I know that I need to keep my enemies close to me but it is very troublesome! And what should I say when she asks for my story?" I finished tensely, half panicked.

"I see." He said as he sighed. "Then you have to act a little dumb."

"Dumb?" Angel asked him.

"Yes. Don't tell them what you know. Just act like you don't know anything about x-eggs and the embryo and such… This way you two will not get all the attention. And you are Kagome Taishou, my sister not by blood, but by heart. You've been living with me ever since you can remember. You know that you're adopted by me. And Angel was born from your heart when you desperately wanted to understand who you were to be." He finished, making up the story as he talked. I just nodded.

"Sounds like a plan…" I mumbled. This conversation didn't flow to the way I wanted it to go. I wanted him to change my school, the farthest school to Seiyo Academy. But no; I had to stay at the same school. Why? It is the best school in Tokyo but isn't Angel more important? I already know the stuff they teach us at school, so it shouldn't be that important. I sighed and started to look out of the window. The rest of the way was silent. Angel was trying to make some conversation but failed.

"Epic fail." She told me after we got out of the car. "Sesshomaru-sama sure doesn't talk a lot." I nodded in agreement as we entered the school. Angel was floating above my shoulder and I could see that she was getting a little bit too uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her as she pointed towards the other students. "I think you should listen them." She said and get on my head to see the view better. "Okaay…" Whenever Angel advised me to do something, I MUST do it. It's like she can see the future and let me make the 'best' out of it. She always tries her best for me. I inched towards them slightly which they didn't notice. There were 3 kids having a chat. _Oh right, I am a kid too now..._

"You know." I heard the blonde boy whispering to his other two friends. "I heard that the Guardians were planning to add another student to their group."

"Whaat?" the caramel haired girl stated her mind with pure shock. "But I don't think that there are anymore spaces that can be filled. There is already a king, queen, jack, ace and a joker, isn't there?"

"There is always more." Said the last boy- which had black hair- "They could make him another joker, because there are always two jokers in the game. Or they could create more chairs; spades, hearts, diamonds and clubs."

"Him? Who said that it would be a boy?" approached a girl with curly reddish hair. Behind her, were her _friends._ "I'm sure that Tadase-sama will choose me to be the other Joker. Just you wait and see." Then she laughed, evilly. Oh, perhaps she was an otaku?

"Saaya, you are creeping the shit out of us." Said the boy with blonde hair. "And of course you won't be the joker. You're too obsessed with Tadase-san to actually do your work."

"Yeah," agreed the caramel haired girl. "Even I'm not as" she coughed "lovesick" she coughed again, "as you." The two boys started to laugh at that statement uncontrollably. It must be an inward joke. She then added. "And that means a lot." Then, my guess is that the girl started to dramatize as Saaya and the blonde haired boy dramatized as the Tadase kid they were talking about.

"Oh Tadase-kun! I missed you so much!" she said rather loudly, then turned away from Tadase and towards the audiences that started to gather around them. I was one of them. She added in a whisper like voice. "Although I even see you in my bedroom; I bought pillows, posters and dressers, and they all have your pictures on." She laughed Saaya's infamous evil laugh. "Hooh ho ho ho!"

The kids around me started to giggle.

"Ah, Saaya, I know! You even have my picture on your underwear!" the fake Tadase said.

"Oh, Tadase-sama… I didn't know that you were that in to me!" the fake Saaya started to fan herself. "I guess for tonight you can come to my ho-"

"I don't mean to interrupt you but your underwear is showing right now." The fake Tadase tried to explain, rather seriously.

"Oh!" said the fake Saaya.

"Not you, Kurumi-chan." Said the fake Tadase to the caramel haired girl, who I assume is Kurumi. "The real Saaya is showing her undies off!" He actually YELLED this.

All the heads turned towards Seiya, who was biting a paper out of anger while she was watching the little show. As she saw the stares, her eyes turned to their normal gazing from the fired up one.

"What?" she asked. Then turned her head towards her skirt. "It can't be rea-" There, stood her skirt floating upwards because of the wind. And her underwear was… pink… and had a blonde boy's head on it. The boy's eyes were half-open and he looked as hot as a picture on an underwear can be. Not only that, but there was a sentence on it. "_Tadase-SAMA will be here eventually_." An arrow was shooting out of the sentence towards her you-know-where.

Everyone stared at her, out of pure shock and… disgust. And I was one of them. Sure, I heard of Saaya's infamousness as the head of Tadase fan club at my first day, but I didn't expect…this… She was 10 years old for God's sake!

"Kaname, your nose is bleeding." said Kurumi, as I understood from her voice. I turned around to see the black haired boy I saw talking earlier to the fake-Tadase and Kurumi. His nose was bleeding. Pervert. I went over to him and smacked his face down. "You're a pervert." I said to him. "And I absolutely HATE perverts." The monk I called a friend came up in my mind. I quickly shook my head mentally; I was not going to think about any of my _past friend from another freaking time dimension._

The boy shrank away from me. Before I moved away from the crowd, I whispered to him. "You have a charming look. Use that." Why on Earth did I just say that? I sighed. I knew the reason. I wanted to tell Miroku, the monk friend of mine, to use his charming gaze to have Sango fall for him. But I didn't really tell him that. Because I wasn't sure if he would dump Sango later. I sighed again.

"Kagome-chan?" Angel asked me from the top of my head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I nodded lightly. "Just thinking about some past friends of mine. That's all." Angel looked at me kind of angrily.

"Kagome-chan! What did I tell you? Don't dwell on the past! Just look straight ahead, to the future! By dwelling in the past, you're just making up excuses to be cold to the others! Please, I beg you, try to stop this dwelling. And if you really want to dwell on something too much, dwell on your school uniform instead!" she said passionately. I couldn't help but be taken back at her proclamation. Then suddenly smiled.

"You know what, you're the only person who can make me smile. If there are other people like you, I'd gladly stop dwelling. But you know that I can't. You've seen this school, the kids, the _brats_… They are all spoiled or egoistic or pervert or after you." After this, Angel only nodded her head, saying nothing. She looked at the ground for a moment and then hid in my bag. I sighed almost inaudibly.

Then she came back from hiding in the bag to talk to me. "Anyway, the reason I wanted you to listen their conversation was to make you see the Guardian's intentions."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused. Yeah they were going to add someone new, so what?

"They are probably going to give you a chair." She said as she slid down to my nose.

"Huh?" I said as I tried to fix my gaze with hers-which I failed miserably. Trying to see cross-eyed was hurting my eyes.

"The guardians." She said, shivering slightly as she said it.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I won't be joining them."

"I hope so..." She said, relieved a little bit. I frowned at the statement she made but didn't talk about it, not even a single word.

"Oh my gawd, _THE_ tough and scary Kagome-chan is coming this way!" one of the students whispered loudly. I gave a very deathly glare to her as I passed her and her friends. They shrieked under my glare. Seriously, why don't they leave me alone? It seemed to me that they were doing this on purpose. Loud mouths, losers, brain washed kids, taco eating ants, fishes swimming in alcohol, frogs leaving on mountains, t-rexs eating mushrooms, dog smelling lone-wolfs… wait a minute, where did all these come from? Oh, I hope I'm not becoming bird-brained like them…

"Kagome!" I heard a feminine voice calling my name. Oh I knew that voice. Amu… Her footsteps came closer and faster as if she was running. Which, in fact, she was doing.

"Ohayo." I said to her, my face looking still bored and cold.

"Ohayo!" as we entered the classroom, she started to look for something in her bag. A few moments later, her face lit up. "Uh, here it is." I looked at her hand to see an envelope with red decorations on it. What was that?

"What's that?" I said pointing to it with my eyebrows.

"It's the invitation for the Guardians! We would like to see you with us." She explained. I was going to refuse immediately, but then the words come to me. _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. _It was like my motto these days. I had to gather information about them.

"Who?" I asked, sounding not-so-innocent. But she didn't seem to hear that tone in my voice.

"Guardians. They are like the student council of the Seiya Academy. There are totally five chairs in it right now. Firstly our leader, the King's Chair, Hotori Tadase. Second is the Queen's chair Mashiro Rima. Fujisaki Nagihiko is the Jack's Chair as well as Yaya Yuiki, the Ace's Chair. I'm the joker as you already know and if you join, we'll probably open a new chair for you; but it's up to you. I'm not forcing you but in reality, the Guardians are the children with Shugo Charas out of their heart's eggs."

As soon as the word 'eggs' come out of her mouth, the teacher come in. "Please take your time and think about it. We'll be glad to see you with us." She said, smiling sincerely as I went back to my seat and the lesson started.

Did no one see this? I was honestly disappointed, I might have overestimated them and their gossip-catcher-radar.

But then I should be happy, because if they were to see the envelope, they might have attacked me just to know my answer for the invitation. And I don't like crowds, nor attention, nor loud noises, nor the teachers of this school, nor the kids in this school, nor this school, nor…

Wow, I didn't know I dislike this many things.

The teacher talked, teaching god knows what. I was tuning out everything as I tried to use the machine people nowadays called _brain_.

So, if I accepted the invitation, I'll probably have more necessary information about them so I can reduce the chance of them finding out who has the embryo. I can protect Angel and I can probably learn more about this whole 'shugo chara' thing. I know I need to know more about Angel and alike, I also need to know more about Easter. I'm 100 percent sure that The Guardians know about Easter. After all, they are the ones that purify the x-eggs. But then, I can learn more about Easter by working with them. That way, I wouldn't have to rely on anybody. But then again, if I was to work under Easter, I'd probably make more x-eggs for them someway. And I'm not sure if I can bear the sight of the soulless children.

Something poked my arm. I turned to see Angel standing on my desk poking my arm and pointing to the teacher. I turned to look at him just to see the glares he sent me.

"So I assume that Kagome-san knows about this subject sooo much that she doesn't need to listen me." He didn't stop even after seeing me sending a death-glare to him that almost yelled out _don't mess with me or you'll regret it! _"So why don't you solve the equation on the board now?"

I didn't say anything and to other's surprise I went to the board, solve the equation in a second, returned to my seat, shot a dirty look to the teacher and finally said with a threatening voice "Do you need me to teach you how to solve this equations, _sensei_?" The teacher looked at me for a moment, then turned and resumed the lesson again, as if nothing happened. _Oh, but something did happen, sensei._

Being reduced to a child from a teen sometimes felt so good, like right now. You don't have to listen the teacher, you don't have any exam stress, you don't have to worry about boyfriends and you don't have to worry about worlds, not even about that damn Inuyasha.

_Damn_, I thought, _I thought of him again. Why do I end up thinking about that bastard?_

"That was good." Someone whispered. I turned around to see a boy with long, dark purple hair with a small smile on his face. " doesn't get beaten up that easily."

I just nodded, keeping myself locked up. I could see the curiousness in his eyes. I raised a brow. "What?" I asked, not too nicely.

"Are you accepting?"

"Accepting what?"

"The invitation from the Guardian's" he looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

"I don't know." I said honestly, but then added. "Why do you want to know?" He just smiled at me and left the question unanswered.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, the Jack's chair. And you're Taishou Kagome, am I correct?" All I did was node as I saw '' shot us a dirty look. Oh, I guess I should start a list for the things I hate too. I'm pretty sure that the list would be long enough without even thinking deeply about it. Firstly, there would be homework, , dogs, Mr. Devil, Easter, , x-eggs, , Kikyo just for getting me in to this mess, , Inuyasha…. Damn, I hate you for getting me to think of you every second I use my brain. Gaah! Stupid useless brain! But at least I'm pretty sure of something: I really started hating this man.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko said, this time whispering. I turned my head to him a little to see his face. He had long, aubergine (purple) hair, with golden eyes rivaling Inuyasha's. Aaah! Why does everyone have golden eyes?

…

I stopped thinking for a second after a crazy idea came to my mind.

…

Maybe Inuyasha, Amu, her little sister Ami and Nagihiko were distant relatives or something?

…

Nah, Inuyasha is too proud to have a son. Or daughter. Whatever. I have to finish this train of thought or else I'm going to use my brain. More than ever.

"I'm fine." I said finally, in a hushed voice.

…

Man, he looks like a girl. A bit too much.

"Put your hair in a ponytail." I said without realizing that I just said, in a low voice, what I thought out loud. His eyes got bigger for a moment, and then returned to its original size.

"Why?" he asked, without the need to lower his voice. I looked at him like I was seeing him for the first time. Then said, "You're a boy, right?"

"_You're a boy, right?"_

", DETENTION!" shouted as he threw his chalk at me. I simply dodged it and it hit the ground.

"No no no…It's not right to use violence on the children, especially if they are talking in a recess." Came the voice of Angel. I was surprised to hear the bell ring. I must have been daydreaming a lot this lesson.

After I realized that the teacher was still looking at me, so were the other students in the class, I gained enough courage to repeat what Angel said. And got detention for tomorrow after school too. Great. Just great.

I sighed. After ended the lesson and got out of class, I sent an sms to Sesshomaru to inform him of my detention with a very few details about the reason to it. Knowing that Sesshomaru is a busy business man in this world, I didn't wait for the reply.

I felt a gaze on my back. I turned back to see that it was Nagihiko.

"You know, his real name is not Mr. Devil." He said in a matter of factly. I only nodded.

"Kagome!" this is when Amu comes to my rescue from a deafening silence.

"Yes?" I asked her shortly. What did she want now? "If you're having detention, you can come and meet the rest of the Guardians! Just to make up your mind, you know. We're not expecting you to answer immediately." She finised with a smile. I didn't even think about it.

"Sure, what could be worse than being with on a detention anyway?"

I had no clue…

**Stellacisem: Hi guys! Today, inspiration hit me like a rock so I'm writing all of these. I know I've made you wait too much for this but from now on, I promise to update at least a chapter in two weeks!14 days! 14 times 24 hours! 14 times 24 times 60 minutes! 14 times 24 times 60 times 3600 seconds! Wow, that is a long number, isn't it? Maybe reviews will get me all fired up and I'll update in less than a week, what do you say? ;)**


End file.
